


Stars

by Mayumin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumin/pseuds/Mayumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a galaxy, covered in stars and mixed with the most vivid colors for everyone to see. Yet here I am thinking I could reach you when I only had a telescope as my feet were on the ground."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> An apology of sorts for the IwaOi trolling before.

"What are your plans for university?"

That had become such a common question for the third years since graduation was coming close and exams were nearly finished. Whenever asked, Oikawa would always take the quick initiative to answer the question, the answer Iwaizumi knew all too well.

"We're going to the same university of course!" he says in a cheerful manner, putting his arm around Iwaizumi who could only cross his arms and frown.

They had planned to go together, as suggested by Oikawa and in which Iwaizumi agreed to. Sure, their classes would become much different but at least they would be able to see each other on break. 

 _"_ I can't go alone."

Iwaizumi heard Oikawa's voice echo in his head, back to that time he pleaded with him to go along yet sometimes, he doubted if Oikawa would even feel alone with or without him. Despite the doubt he felt, he was actually happy that he could be with him, hiding all his feelings by quickly taking the registration form and calling Oikawa stupid. 

 

"Don't forget to pass the form by tomorrow Iwa-chan!" Oikawa reminds him with a smile. "Don't you dare leave me alone!" he then waves goodbye as he starts to head back to his house. 

 

Aren't you the one leaving me alone?

 

Iwaizumi looks back at his own form and then sighs, deciding to head home too. "Are you kidding me?" he says to himself with a sad laugh. 

Oikawa Tooru was a galaxy and Iwaizumi had just realized that. He was so far from reach, it seemed almost impossible. There he was thinking he played such a major role in Oikawa's life, but highschool relationships could only last so long. Just when he thought he was getting close, he would feel the ground on his feet and see other people who also enjoyed the beauty of the so-called galaxy. All he had was a telescope, no matter how much he tried, it still wouldn't be enough.

You're going to get a job, get married and have kids and by the time you're waking up in your lover's arms, you would've have forgotten all about me. 

He feels his phone buzz signalling a message from Oikawa. 

 

'Iwa-chan, please don't forget. I reallyyy don't want to be alone!"

He rolls his eyes and turns his phone off, not even bothering to reply. "You know Oikawa, I'm yours, only yours." he whispers to himself. He then looks at the opposite path that led to Oikawa's house and he sighs, crumpling his form into a ball.

 

 

"But sadly, you were never mine."


End file.
